


The Way It Is

by Phandiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bickering, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Very domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandiction/pseuds/Phandiction
Summary: Everyone thinks that Dan and Phil have this tense, dramatic love life; but in reality, they live a very normal, happy, domestic life





	The Way It Is

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't figure out for the life of me why the font and everything changes half way through and I can't get it back for whatever reason, so sorry. Enjoy anyway!

“Philip! Michael! LESTER!”

Now, in most cases, when one hears their full name being screamed such as this, it’s named persons mother and named person should expect a lecture and probable punishment.

As it was though, the person furiously yelling Phil’s name was not his mother. It was his boyfriend. However, the resulting reaction was the same as if it had been his mother. The second his name had left Dan’s mouth, echoing down the halls all the way to Phil’s bedroom, Phil’s head shot up and he cringed.

_Uh, oh. What did I do this time?_ He wondered. It could be anything really. Dan and Phil had gotten along well enough as flat mates. But for some reason when they had added the title ‘boyfriend’, things had got a little more…interesting.

“Yessss?” Phil sang innocently. He could hear Dan charging down the hallway and prepared himself to try and look as guilty as possible. It was always hard to do when Dan looked at him with his ‘angry’ face. Dan had never looked all that angry, even when he was in fact very much so. Which was good because Phil was a fairly sensitive person.

Phil was already looking up from his laptop when Dan appeared in his doorway. They stared at each other momentarily. Dan awaiting Phil to confess, Phil awaiting to see which of things he’d done that Dan was mad about. Phil’s gaze flickered downward to where Dan was holding something behind his back. His boyfriend abruptly thrust his arm out, and along with it a cereal box.

“Oh.” Phil said simply, shrugging a little and offering a small smile.

“Oh? _Oh?_ Why is it that I found my box of cereal in the trash can Phil Lester? I certainly didn’t put it there. You know why I didn’t put it there? Because I’ve only had a single breakfast out of this box since we got it!”

“That’s just it! _We_ got it! It’s mine too!” Phil said defensively.

Dan sighed, leaning against the wall and lowering his voice. “Phil. Since the day we started living together I told you that there was thing I wanted to be mine. One thing I wanted you to have no part in. My. Cereal. Box.”

“Um…Sorry?”

Dan rolled his eyes. Phil’s gentleness forcing him to lower his own energy level. That’s why they were so good for one another. “One day Lester, one day I’m going to catch you in the act and expose you to the whole internet.”

Phil sat up more proudly. “And I bet most of them would be on _my_ side.”

“Whatever!” Dan couldn’t help but smile a little. He also knew it would likely be true. Not because Phil was right, of course not. Because he wasn’t. But they’d be on his side because Phil was a gentle, innocent, beautiful little ray of sunshine that needed to be protected. In their eyes that was. If only they knew what all Phil put him through. “We need groceries and to get stuff for the baking video tonight. Want to go?”

“Fine. But only because I don’t want to hear you complain all day about me not doing anything.”

 

Dan hated going to the grocery story by himself. Shopping in general wasn’t fun and it was nice to have a buffer with you. That was Phil’s job. There was a slight problem with taking Phil places though. Sometimes Dan’s boyfriend was ignorant of the way people stared at them. Whether it be because they were two lanky men grocery shopping together or because they recognized them from YouTube. The reason didn’t matter, Dan would rather be invisible. And Phil didn’t oblige him in this wish.

“ _Phil_.” Dan warned, hissing his name.

“Huh?” Phil jerked his head to Dan as if he’d forgotten he was in the freezer isle.

“Stop standing so close. People are staring. We look ridiculous.” Dan whispered.

“Oh, sorry.” Phil smiled and took a big step away from the trolly. Dan shook his head, smiling and looking away. Only a few minutes later though and Phil was back to bumping against Dan’s arm. He ignored it since they were the only ones in the isle currently. That was until the man stepped on his feet, causing Dan to trip forward, knock several cans off the shelf and barely catch himself in time. “Oops.” Phil snickered through his teeth and started picking up the cans, still seemingly unconcerned with the attention they were getting from one of the employees walking by.

“Phiiiiil!”

“Sorry! Forgive me for wanting to be close to my boyfriend.” Phil grabbed Dan’s hand and swung their arms in the dramatically.

“Oh my God you are so embarrassing sometimes.” Dan ripped his arm away and felt his face burn.

“And you’re just over board. We’re _fine_ Dan. No one cares.”

“I do! I care! What if one of our subscribers sees us?!”

“Then they’ll post something on the internet about how adorable we were when they saw us in Tesco and no one will believe them.” Phil took over pushing the trolly and Dan cringed as the man simply took off into the main isle without any concern for the people that may be going the other way.

“Oh Lord.” Dan mumbled to himself.

“You love me.” Phil bumped his shoulder against Dan’s.

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

The camera was set. The lighting adjusted. Ingredients arranged. Now all they had to do was mentally get in the video making mode. Phil loved making the baking videos. He stood before the camera, blowing out a puff of air as he waited for Dan. 

 

“Dan! Come on already! I want to go to bed eventually tonight.”

 

Dan appeared around the corner. “How does this shirt look?”

 

Phil gave him a once over. “It looks fine, now come on.”

 

“Fine? That’s it?!” Dan started back towards the bedroom and Phil groaned. 

 

“You’re being worse than even most girls. Nobody cares that much about aesthetic Dan! Just pick something and lets go.” Phil plucked a marshmallow from one of the ingredient bags and popped it into his mouth.

 

“Um, excuse me. No one cares that much about aesthetic? That’s it, I’m breaking up with you.” 

 

“Oh whatever. As if anyone else would deal with your wardrobe issues and refusal to go outside. Not to mention your frequent bouts of existential crises and chocolate eating. Aaaaand your 2 AM Mario Kart rages. Oh! And-”

 

“Okay I get it!” Dan came into the kitchen, grinning and shaking his head. “I’m stuck with you.” 

 

Phil smiled and kissed the corner of the youngers mouth. Dan wrapped his hands around his neck before he could pull away and kissed Phil more intently on the lips. “Mmmm.” Phil groaned appreciatively before pulling away.

 

“You tasted so sweet, that was nice. Better to do it now than have to cut something out, right?” Dan smiled.

 

“Guess so.”  

 

Dan spun around and slapped the counter. “Lets get star-” Dan looked down at the ingredients and narrowed his eyes. “Phil. Why is the bag of marshmallows already opened?”

 

A rush of guilt and maybe some pride went through Phil and he turned his back on Dan. “Um…I wanted to get it ready before we started recording?” 

 

Dan gave him a knowing look and Phil smiled sheepishly. “I’m not an idiot! No wonder you tasted so sweet. You little sneak.”

 

 

That night after recording the video Dan and Phil laid sprawled out on their sofa. They each molded against an armrest, their legs thrown over one another's in the center.

 

“We seriously need to go to bed.” Phil suggested. When Dan didn’t respond Phil set closed his laptop and looked over at his boyfriend. The man had this kind of grin on his face as he stared at his laptop screen that Phil was immediately suspicious of. “Dan? Why on earth are you smiling like that?”

 

Dan jerked his head up from the screen. “Huh? Oh, nothing.” But the cheesy look didn’t leave his face.

 

“Come on, tell me.” 

 

Dan shook his head, even though Phil could see that the man had already given in to his request. “Come look at this.” Dan gestured him over. Phil crawled along the sofa until he see the screen. He didn’t even have to read the words there to know what Dan was doing. He leaned away and rolled his eyes. 

 

“I thought we talked about this! No phanfiction reading allowed!”

 

“I know, I know, but it’s just so funny. I saw this one in my feed and just couldn’t help it. Forgive me. And besides, don’t you want to know what I found so funny in it?” Dan enticed, wagging his eyebrows. Phil shot him an unamused glare. He tried to look uninterested but after a few seconds he huffed out a sigh.

 

“Fine. What is this time?”

 

Dan’s eyes glinted and he shuffled excitedly on the couch. “I just think it’s so hilarious how…lovely dovey they think we are. I mean, all of these stories are about us kissing and saying I love you.”

 

“We do say ‘I love you’.” Phil pointed out, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“I know that but not like this. Some of these stories surpass even the most dramatic soap operas.” Dan was scanning his eyes over the page again and snorted a laugh. “If they knew that we spent most of our time fighting.”

 

“I wouldn’t say its fighting.” Argued Phil. “It’s more like…” He tilted his head in thought.

 

“Bickering?” Dan suggested.

 

“No…not even that. I don’t know. Banter, I guess. But I never take it seriously you know? It’s just the way we are and it works for us.”

 

“Domestic!” Dan shouted abruptly. 

 

“Yes! That’s the word.” Phil concurred. 

 

“I agree. I never take it seriously. I love us.” Dan pecked Phil on the cheek. 

 

“Alright, now that that is settled, can we please go to bed?” Phil pleaded, forcing Dan’s laptop closed and getting to his feet.

 

“So there’s no chance of any…you know?” Dan said suggestively. 

 

“Of what? Sex?” Phil grinned. “It’s nearly three AM, how can you even be up for that?”

 

“Well I’m not up yet.” Dan chuckled, thinking himself far too funny. “But on one of the fics I read about us-”

 

“No way.” Phil interjected before he could finish. “I am not trying another one of those crazy fans little kinky ideas!”

 

“Oh, come on. Please? This isn’t even that kinky. It just sounds fun.”

 

“Yeah right. The majority of these fic writers are virgin teenage girls. Half the smut they write isn’t even possible.” Phil started toward the bedroom, Dan quick on his heels. 

 

“Maybe so but believe it or not I know what is possible and this sounds very doable.” Dan said in a chirpy voice. 

 

“Maybe tomorrow night.” Phil grumbled. 

 

Dan narrowed his eyes behind his boyfriend. “You know, if this were a fic, you’d be all over me right now.”

 

Phil acted as though he was going to slam the bedroom door on Dan’s face and Dan barely stopped it before it would've hit his nose. “Good thing this isn’t a fic then cause you need a shower before I even sleep next to you let alone touch you in any sort of sexual manner.”

 

Dan grinned. “So it’s still a consideration?” 

 

“Mmmm.” Hummed Phil thoughtfully. “Only if you promise to hold my hand in Tesco next time.”

 

“Deal!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request by somuchfin.tumblr.com :D


End file.
